Home In Camera
by SparkleBreath
Summary: [Oneshoot] Dia jarang pulang. Teman – temannya mengatakan, ia tidak punya rumah. Siapa yang akan percaya jika yang dimaksud adalah Oh Sehun, Pewaris tunggal Star Company. Siapapun yang bertanya, mereka akan tertawa dan menggeleng tidak percaya. Tapi itu kenyataan. Dia, Oh Sehun, selalu mengatakan tidak punya rumah. [HunHan Bubble Tea Couple Event] iendship.DLDR! REVIEW!


**Sparkle Breath proudly present**

**Title : Home**

**Author : Edelweiss Qian**

**Rated : Teen (T)**

**Genre : Friendship, family, drama**

**Pairing : HunHan ( Oh Sehun – Xi Luhan )**

**Cast(s) : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, and you cand find it by yourself**

** Copyright; 2014-10-19, SparkleBreath.**

**PLAGIAT IS NOT ALLOWED. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**IT'S MINE. TYPO(S)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekolah sudah usai 2 jam yang lalu. Tapi masih saja ada beberapa siswa yang berkeliaran di sana. Entah di lapangan basket, koridor, kantin, bahkan di perpustakaan terlihat ada yang sedang tertidur. Tapi bukan siswa itu yang menjadi fokus utama, dua orang remaja laki-laki berjalan di koridor yang sudah lengang. Mereka melangkah melewati kelas yang sepi dan gelap dengan santai. Salah satu dari mereka terkadang berbicara asyik yang hanya ditanggapi singkat oleh yang lain.

"Kau akan pergi ke sauna lagi?"

"Hn."

"Ya Tuhan, Sehun. Kenapa tidak langsung pulang ke rumahmu yang sebesar lapangan golf itu?" Seru Jongin keras. Sehun berhenti melangkah. Ia menunduk ke bawah. Jongin memukul pelan mulutnya menyadari mereka mulai masuk ke topik yang **sensitif.**

"Rumah sebesar lapangan? Sejak kapan aku memilikinya? Tanya Sehun balik. Tak luput ekspresi heran kebingungan tergambar di wajah tampannya. Jongin tersenyum kikuk. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal dan ganti berdehem.

"Ehm, lupakan saja." Sergahnya cepat menarik lengan Sehun keluar lingkungan sekolah.

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk sampai ke tempat tujuan. Mereka hanya perlu 15 menit dengan menaiki Bus Kota. Sehun turun dan melambaikan tangan singkat untuk Jongin yang bersiap pergi. Setelah Bus menghilang dari pandangan, laki – laki itu membuang nafas lelah dan bergegas pergi dengan menenteng sekeresek besar makanan ringan.

Laki – laki itu duduk sendirian lagi di pojok ruang. Pemilik bahkan sudah tahu persis dimana dan apa yang akan ia lakukan. Menyendiri hingga sauna tutup, lalu menunggu salah satu pengurus sauna datang dan membiarkan dirinya diusir pergi.

"_**Apa kau tidak pulang ke rumahmu,nak? Ini sudah larut malam..." **_

_**Remaja itu mendongak. Tatapan matanya sayu seperti tak memiliki kehidupan di sana. Ia hanya menggeleng pelan dan menatap depan kembali. **_

"_**Tapi kau harus segera pulang. Kami akan tutup."**_

"_**Aku mengerti."**_

_**Hanya jawaban singkat. Tapi mampu membuat Pemilik sauna terdiam seribu bahasa. Ia hanya sanggup memandangi punggung remaja tersebut yang semakin lama semakin menjauh. Batinnya meminta agar membiarkan remaja itu tinggal. Tapi akalnya juga memaksa untuk tak ikut mencampuri urusan hidup orang lain. **_

Semenjak kejadian itu, ia selalu pergi tanpa diminta. Ia akan mengganti pakaiannya kembali saat pengunjung semakin sedikit dan membayar semua tagihan. Setelah itu, bayangannya hilang di kegelapan malam dan tak ada seorangpun yang tahu kemana dia pergi bahkan Jongin.

.

.

.

Luhan membuang nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini. Ia memandang kamera putih kesayangannya dengan bingung. Sebelah menggenggam lensa yang patah, yang sebelah lagi memegang badan kamera. Ia terlalu serius hingga sama sekali tak menyadari ada seorang pemuda yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Dan pemuda di sana juga terlalu linglung untuk menyadari keberadaan Luhan.

Brugh!

"Aww!" Jeritan terdengar dari mulut Luhan yang jatuh terduduk di aspal. Bagian – bagian dari kameranya yang rusak berhamburan di sisi aspal. Luhan mendelik dan segera bangkit. Ia mendorong badan Sehun cukup keras hingga terhuyung ke belakang.

"Kau buta ya!?" Teriak Luhan tepat di depan wajah Sehun. Laki – laki yang diteriaki hanya menatap datar tanpa melakukan perlawanan. Luhan menggeram marah merasa tidak dipedulikan dan menonjok pipi kiri Sehun hingga remaja tersebut terjungkang ke belakang. Luhan tidak peduli. Ia berbalik memungut kameranya yang semakin rusak dan meringis lirih.

"Kamera murahan begitu tidak ada artinya."

Luhan menutup mata sejenak. Pelan – pelan ia menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya lagi. Tangannya terkepal erat menahan emosi untuk tidak menonjok pipi kanan orang yang baru saja membuat masalah dengannya. Tanpa membalas ejekan itu, Luhan dengan cepat memasukkan bagian - bagian kamera ke dalam tas. Luhan berjalan melewati Sehun yang tetap tidak bergeming dari posisi duduknya. Sehun mendesis.

"Berhenti."

Luhan tetap berjalan santai menjauh dari Sehun. Ia bersiul senang seolah tak mendengar suara.

"Aku bilang berhenti!" Teriak Sehun memecah keheningan malam. Laki – laki itu berdiri memunggungi Luhan dan menggertakkan giginya marah. Luhan kaget dan seketika berhenti. Ia berbalik dan menunggu laki-laki tak jauh darinya juga berbalik. Tapi setelah beberapa menit, orang yang telah mengejek kamernya tak kunjung berbalik. Luhan bosan dan memutuskan kembali berjalan. Tapi lagi – lagi, Luhan harus dikejutkan dengan tarikan kuat di bahu kanannya. Sehun menarik paksa tali tas Luhan hingga putus dan langsung mengeluarkan apapun yang ada di dalamnya. Ia dengan brutal menginjak apapun tanpa menghiraukan Luhan yang memeluk erat kakinya.

"Tidak! Kumohon berhenti!" Pinta Luhan menahan kaki Sehun menginjak lebih. Remaja yang lebih kecil menjerit tertahan merasakan sakit yang amat di jari-jarinya saat berusaha meraih bagian kamera yang ingin diinjak Sehun. Ia mulai menangis dan menatap nanar bagian tersebut yang sudah remuk bersama sebagian jari tangannya. Tapi hal itu tak juga menghentikan kemarahan Sehun. Ia berusaha membebaskan kakinya yang ditahan dan menginjak apa yang dilihat hingga hancur tak berbentuk. Luhan terdiam. Hingga akhirnya Sehun berhenti dengan senyuman puas menghiasi wajahnya. Sehun berjalan menghampiri Luhan dan menyeringai di depan wajah kosong itu.

"Itu akibatnya kau meremehkan aku." Ujar Sehun datar sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Luhan dengan keadaan buruk.

**~oOo~**

Sudah seminggu semenjak insiden penginjakkan kameranya, Luhan jarang keluar rumah. Ia menyendiri di ujung tempat tidur dan menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin. **Menyedihkan, **pikir Luhan. Air mata mulai merembes di sela-sela pelupuk, tapi lelaki itu dengan cepat menghapusnya. Ia turun dari ranjang dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Setelah membersihkan diri, ia bersiap-siap dan bergegas turun ke lantai satu.

"Luhan? Kau mau kemana, nak?"

"Aku mau menghajar orang gila." Jawab Luhan sekenanya. Dahi Eomma Luhan berkerut bingung. Perempuan dengan balutan dress sederhana itu menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menghampiri Luhan yang sedang mengikat tali sepatu. Ditepuknya pelan bahu kurus itu untuk mendapatkan perhatian Luhan sebentar. Dan berhasil. Luhan mendongak walau tangannya masih bergerak lincah mengikat tali.

"Eomma tidak mau kau pulang dengan jari remuk lagi..." Ucap Eomma Luhan lembut. Meski lembut dan penuh perhatian, Luhan tahu bahwa nasihat itu tidak bisa dibantah bagaimanapun caranya. Mata yang sudah sayu dan penuh kelelahan tidak bisa menyembunyikan ketegasan di dalamnya. Luhan menghela nafas panjang. Sedikit jeda memenuhi keadaan. Laki-laki itu mengecup sekilas pipi sang eomma dan bergumam jengkel.

"Baiklah. Aku menyerah."

Wanita itu tergelak. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya maklum dan membelai lembut surai Luhan. Dalam hati, wanita itu tidak percaya bahwa anak lelakinya telah tumbuh sebesar ini. Bahkan tangannya saja hampir tidak bisa menyentuh kepala Luhan. Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Pergilah..."

Luhan merengut tak terima dan menjauhkan diri dari jangkauan tangan sang eomma. "Jadi eomma mengusirku begitu?" Tanya Luhan dengan ekspressi dibuat-buat. Tangannya terlipat rapi di depan dada seolah menantang. Sekarang giliran eomma Luhan yang merengut seraya menggelengkan kepala tidak percaya. Seakan ingin membalas tingkah kurang ajar Luhan, wanita itu melepas sandal sebelah kiri dan membuat gerakan akan melempar jika tidak segera pergi. Luhan tertawa geli dan melambaikan tangan tinggi – tinggi sebagai salam perpisahan.

Luhan bersumpah bahwa hari ini akan menjadi buruk sejak ia berjumpa kembali dengan si Penghancur Kamera di taman. Laki – laki itu duduk menyendiri dengan ekspressi kosong di wajahnya. Kantung mata tercetak tebal menandakan bahwa ia kekurangan tidur. Kulit dan air mukanya pucat tak berwarna. Luhan ingin menghampiri dan mencaci maki pemuda itu habis-habisan, tapi ia mengingat pesan eomma sebelumnya.

"**Eomma tidak mau kau pulang dengan jari remuk lagi..."**

Yeah... sepertinya keinginan Luhan untuk mencaci maki dan mengeluarkan sumpah serapah tidak akan terjadi hari ini. Laki – laki dengan mata rusa itu lebih memilih duduk di kursi yang agak jauh. Tapi setelah mendudukkan diri disana, ia sendiri bingung untuk apa datang ke taman. Ia tidak ingat ingin menenangkan diri atau apa sejenisnya. Yang ingin ia lakukan adalah mencari jalan keluar mengenai kameranya yang rusak-

Ugh. Mengingat kamera membuat emosinya terkumpul kembali. Daripada meledak dan membuat keadaan kacau, ia bergegas pergi dari taman dan berjalan cepat tanpa menyadari sosok lain yang mengikuti langkahnya.

"Hei kau! Tunggu." Luhan tersentak. Suara itu...

"Astaga! Kau lagi! Pergi. Menjauh." Usir Luhan panik diiringi langkah kakinya yang semakin cepat. Ia mulai berlari sekuat tenaga saat sosok di belakangnya juga mulai mempercepat langkah. Adegan saling mengejar tak terelakan lagi. Luhan sesekali menengok ke belakang dan berteriak 'Pergi' tanpa memelankan sedikitpun kecepatannya. Yang diteriaki tak menghiraukan dan mencoba meraih tas Luhan yang tinggal sedikit lagi berada dalam genggamannya.

GREP!

Luhan merasa ditarik paksa dan cepat ke belakang tanpa persiapan apapun. Ia meyakini setelah ini kepalanya pasti akan membentur aspal dan mengeluarkan banyak darah. Oh, bukan jari remuk lagi. Tapi kepala hancur dengan tulang tengkorak retak di mana- mana yang akan membuat eommanya semakin bertambah pusing. Luhan memejamkan mata rapat bersiap menerima segala kemungkinan terburuk. Tapi setelah beberapa lama, ia tidak merasakan sakit seperti yang dibayangkan sebelumnya. Jangankan sakit, merasa jatuh ke aspal saja tidak. Ia malah merasa melayang di udara. Eh, melayang? Perlahan... Luhan mulai membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit hingga akhirnya...

"KAU! LEPASKAN AKU BOCAH!" Teriak Luhan cukup memekakkan telinga diikuti usahanya melepaskan kerah mantelnya dari cengkraman orang yang disebut 'bocah'.

"Bocah? Sepertinya kau terbalik. Dan namaku Sehun. Bukan bocah, 'bocah'..." Ucap Sehun tenang dan melonggarkan cengkramannya. Luhan berbalik menghadap Sehun dan melotot lebar. Ia memandang Sehun sengit.

"Dengar ya bocah, dari seragammu saja aku sudah tahu kau itu lebih muda dariku. Aku lebih dewasa darimu!" Luhan membalas ucapan Sehun dengan menunjuk-nunjuk hidung pria itu. Ia tidak takut kalau Sehun akan memelintir tangannya dan meremukkan semua jari yang ia miliki satu persatu. Ia tidak takut sama sekali -lebih tepatnya tidak peduli-. Emosi sudah terlanjur memenuhi semua rongga dadanya dan memaksa keluar untuk dilampiaskan. Lagipula, yang mulai mencari masalah adalah bocah di depannya. Jadi jika nanti kalah –lagi- maka ia punya alibi untuk menyalahkan Sehun. Dengan dagu terangkat menantang, Luhan menanyakan apa yang bocah SMA di hadapannya inginkan. Sehun menaikkan sebelah alis heran melihat tingkah sok Luhan. Tanpa menjawab, ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berukuran **medium ** dari dalam tasnya.

"Ini untuk mengganti barangmu yang rusak kemarin." Tangan Sehun terulur memberikan sebuah kamera baru yang sama persis dengan yang ia miliki. Luhan menganga. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit dengan mata terbuka lebar hingga Sehun percaya mata itu bisa saja keluar kalau Luhan mau **sedikit **lagi melebarkan. Menyadari tatapan aneh Sehun, Luhan segera mengendalikan dirinya seperti semula.

"Kau mau menyogokku?"

"Atas dasar apa aku harus melakukan itu?"

"Tentu saja untuk menutupi kesalahanmu menghancurkan milik orang sembarangan!"

"Lalu kau mau melaporkan aku ke polisi begitu?"

"Untuk apa aku melaporkan hal itu ke polisi?"

Sehun merasa kepalanya berkedut sekarang. Sebenarnya yang ia ajak bicara sekarang orang dewasa atau remaja labil seperti dirinya?

"Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau menerima ganti rugi. Akan ku-"

"Tidak bisa! Kau sudah memberikan kamera ini." Potong Luhan cepat dan merampas kamera baru itu dari tangan Sehun. Sehun berdecak kesal.

"Kalau begitu urusan kita selesai kan?"

Luhan menggeleng. Ia menggoyangkan telunjuknya seolah berkata 'Tidak. Tidak. Tidak' membuat kepala Sehun rasanya mau pecah melihat kelakuan **childish **Luhan.

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan lagi?" Tanya Sehun malas. Luhan menyimpan kamera barunya dan mengulurkan tangan ke Sehun.

"Namaku Luhan. Mulai sekarang, panggil aku Luhan-**hyung."**

.

.

.

.

Luhan tak mengerti kenapa ia membawa Sehun ke tempat **favorit-**nya sepanjang masa. Sehun juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia mau saja ditarik Luhan. Yang Luhan pikirkan saat itu hanyalah pergi ke tempat yang lebih tenang. Melihat keadaan Sehun jauh dari kata rapi membuat tempat ini terlintas tiba-tiba di dalam benaknya. Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Duduk di bukit yang tak jauh dari rumah Luhan. Bukit tersebut tidak terlalu tinggi, tapi cukup jelas untuk bisa melihat rumah kesayangannya. Tak ada yang mulai pembicaraan. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Hingga akhirnya, Luhan memecah keheningan dengan bertanya,

"Dimana rumahmu? Apa di dekat sini juga? Rumah di sana itu adalah rumahku."

Sehun mengikuti arah telunjuk Luhan yang menunjuk sebuah rumah minimalis cukup mencolok dengan warna ehm-

"Tolong jangan komentari catnya. Aku tidak suka warna **pink** sebenarnya. Tapi eomma sangat menggilai warna **feminim." **Lanjut Luhan memasang wajah pasrah. Sehun ingin tertawa melihat ekspressi itu. Sungguh menarik, batinnya. Luhan menoleh menunggu jawaban Sehun. Tapi entah memang sudah kebiasaan atau bagaimana,laki-laki yang lebih muda tidak langsung menjawab. Tatapannya berubah kosong tak bernyawa membuat Luhan merasa tidak nyaman dengan hawa-hawa aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul. Ia bahkan terlihat melamun. Tangan Luhan menepuk pelan pundak Sehun,menyadarkan laki-laki itu dari dunianya. Sehun tersentak sedikit dan ganti menyembunyikan kepala di perpotongan lutut.

"Aku tidak punya rumah..." Sayup-sayup terdengar, namun masih sanggup didengar Luhan yang duduk di sampingnya. Meski angin bertiup menghalangi pendengaran, lirihan itu tertangkap jelas oleh telinga Luhan. Laki-laki yang lebih tua tertawa tak percaya. Tapi melihat Sehun tak bergeming atau membalas ejekannya, Luhan meredakan tawa palsu itu dan berdehem keras.

"Ehm! Aku bercanda, Sehun."

Sehun tetap diam. Ia masih menyembunyikan kepalanya membuat Luhan kesal sendiri tak dihiraukan.

"Sudah jangan menangis. Maafkan **hyung **ne..." Goda Luhan membelai surai Sehun. Nampaknya apa yang diucapkan Luhan berhasil membuat Sehun mengangkat kepala dan menatap tajam manik rusa Luhan.

"Aku tidak menangis." Desis Sehun tak mengendurkan ekspressinya. Luhan tertawa geli sambil memegangi perutnya. Sehun mendengus kesal. Rupanya ia berhasil dipancing oleh kata-kata. Laki-laki di sampingnya masih tertawa keras, bahkan sesekali menghapus sudut matanya yang berair.

"Kau harus lihat ekspressi lucumu tadi, Sehun..."

"Sama sekali tidak."

"**Aigoo...** harusnya kupotret saja tadi dengan kamera ganti rugi..." Ucap Luhan ditambah kedipan jahil. Sehun meringis ngeri dan **reflek **menjauhkan diri dari Luhan. Luhan tertawa lagi. Ia menyipitkan matanya ala Detektif dan perlahan-lahan mendekati Sehun seperti siap memangsa buruannya. Sehun seketika berhenti dan memasang wajah **emotionless **andalannya.

"Awas saja kalau kau berani." Ucap Sehun dengan penekanan beberapa kata. Luhan tergelak. Ia ikut berhenti dan ganti tertawa keras kembali membuat Sehun bertambah ngeri melihat tingkah **abnormal ** teman barunya. Sehun menggelengkan kepala tak mengerti dan memilih menunggu Luhan berhenti tertawa daripada ia lagi nanti yang dijahili. Setelah beberapa menit terlewati, akhirnya Luhan mulai kelelahan dan suara tawanya agak berubah menjadi serak. Luhan berdehem pelan dan mengambil sebotol air mineral dari dalam tas lalu meminumnya hingga tandas.

"Astaga. Hampir saja tadi cegukan..."

"Kenapa tidak sekalian cegukan saja sampai kau tidak bisa tertawa lagi?"

"Ugh! Kau sadis, Sehun..." Sehun memutar bola mata jengah mendengar nada takut Luhan yang dibuat-buat. Laki-laki itu beralih menatap tas Luhan yang memperlihatkan kotak kamera. Luhan mengikuti arah pandang Sehun dan paham apa yang tengah dilihat. Setelah memasukkan kembali botol yang sudah kosong, Luhan mengeluarkan dengan hati-hati kamera tersebut dan menyalakannya. Beberapa kali ia menekan sebuah tombol dan mencoba memfokuskan kamera itu dengan mata kirinya. Hingga akhirnya,

KLIK!

Sehun tersentak kaget dan spontan menutupi wajahnya seraya berteriak kesal. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk kamera Luhan dan berteriak 'HAPUS!' tanpa mau memperlihatkan wajahnya. Luhan terkekeh geli dan mencoba mendapatkan gambar Sehun lagi. Tapi yang muda lebih cepat mengambil tindakan dengan mengancam akan menghancurkan kamera Luhan lagi jika keinginannya tidak dituruti. Luhan menyerah. Ia menuruti kemauan Sehun dan menghapus foto pemuda itu dengan raut penasaran tepat menatap kamera.

"Coba aku lihat."

"Bagaimana aku yakin kau tidak akan menghancurkan kameraku lagi?"

"Aku hanya ingin melihat apa kau sudah menghapusnya atau belum, **Hyung!" **Teriak Sehun emosi. Luhan yang menyadari gelagat tidak enak segera memberikan kameranya dengan was-was. Sehun mengambil kasar dan langsung mengotak-atik apa yang ada. Dan Luhan tidak bohong. Gambarnya sudah dihapus.

"Dasar keras kepala." Ejek Luhan mengambil kembali kameranya. Ia menekan beberapa tombol lagi dan kini memfokuskan objek tepat ke perumahan di bawah bukit. Dan .KLIK. Luhan tersenyum puas melihat hasil bidikannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menutup mata kananmu saat memotret?" Melihat Luhan yang mengambil gambar menggunakan mata kiri tanpa menutup sebelah matanya membuat rasa penasaran Sehun muncul. Pertanyaan yang baru ia ajukan terlontar begitu saja tanpa terpikirkan. Luhan masih memandang lurus ke depan. Helai halus rambutnya beterbangan ringan tertiup angin yang datang entah dari arah mana. Ia menoleh dan tersenyum. Bukan senyum jahil dan sejenisnya. Lebih ke senyum simpul yang tak berarti apa-apa. Sehun terkesiap kala tangan Luhan menutup mata kirinya.

"Apa yang sebelah juga harus ditutup?" Tanya Luhan balik. Sehun menggeleng dan melepaskan telapak tangan Luhan yang menutupi mata kirinya.

"Yang sebelah kanan untuk memotret. Tentu saja tidak ditutup." Jawab Sehun sedikit heran.

"Tapi tetap gelap kan?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu kita sama!" Putus Luhan senang. Sehun mengerutkan dahi tanda ia semakin tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Luhan.

"**Hyung, **kenapa kata-katamu begitu rumit?"

"Itu tidak rumit! Kau saja yang terlalu bodoh." Jawab Luhan tak terima sambil memukul kepala Sehun dengan botol kosong yang siambilnya. Sehun mendelik sebal. Ia mengelus bekas pukulan botol Luhan dan balas melempari yang lebih tua dengan segenggam rumput.

"YAK!"

"Kau yang mulai duluan, bocah."

"Kau menghina dirimu sendiri!" Teriak Luhan tak mau mengalah. Ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan segera menaburkan rumput di atas rambut Luhan. Sehun menggeram panik. Ia berusaha secepat mungkin lepas dari tarikan Luhan. Ia menjulurkan lidah seolah mengejek sang **hyung **yang gagal menangkap dirinya. Tanpa aba-aba, Luhan langsung berlari mengejar Sehun yang masih mengejek hingga yang lebih muda gelagapan dan ikut berlari tak tentu arah.

"Suatu saat nanti, kau akan mengerti, Sehun..."

**~oOo~**

Sehun meremat ujung seragamnya erat. Ia memandang nanar rumah mewah dan besar yang berdiri angkuh tepat di hadapannya. Pagar yang menjulang tinggi dengan kawat terpasang di ujung memberi tahu bahwa tak ada seorangpun yang mudah masuk ke sana kecuali sang pemilik dan orang-orang tertentu. Jalan panjang dan tidak terlalu besar terbentang rapi mengantar mobil manapun untuk bisa melintas dengan nyaman hingga tiba di depan pintu utama. Pos penjagaan yang muat diisi beberapa orang terbangun di sisi jalan sekaligus dengan keamanannya. Jangan lupa **bodyguard** dengan senjata lengkap hampir memenuhi sudut-sudut yang sepi dan rawan.

"Kapan terakhir aku kesini?" Tanya Sehun pada dirinya sendiri. Kepalanya sedikit sakit mengingat kapan tepatnya ia **mampir **. Ah, itu sekitar 3 bulan yang lalu. Entahlah. Tak ada yang bisa Sehun ingat. Tak mau menunggu lebih lama lagi, ia segera melangkahkan kaki ke tempat dimana dulu sempat ia sebut '**rumah**'.

Gelap. Seperti yang lalu. Selalu gelap yang pertama kali akan ia temui saat menginjakkan kaki. Tak ada cahaya. Tak ada kehangatan. Hampa. Sepi. Dan...dingin. Ia bertanya-tanya sekarang. Kenapa rumah ini tidak sehangat rumah Luhan yang baru saja ia kunjungi? Kenapa tidak ada cahaya meskipun ada berpuluh – puluh lampu megah menggantung di atas? Kenapa justru rumah Luhan lebih bersinar meski hanya ada sebuah lampu kecil di tiap ruangan? Kenapa? Apa yang salah?

Sehun merasa detik ini adalah detik terburuk dalam hidupnya. Beribu pertanyaan memenuhi seluruh kepala dan syarafnya hingga yang ia rasakan hanya perasaan sesak di dada kirinya. Kenapa ia tidak seberuntung Luhan? Kenapa ia tidak punya Eomma selembut dan seperhatian Eomma Luhan?

"Cukup! Berhenti! Ini sakit, bodoh!" Teriak Sehun menggema di seluruh ruangan kosong. Ia menjambak kuat helai rambutnya dan jatuh berlutut. Kakinya tak mampu lagi menopang berat tubuh hingga yang sanggup ia lakukan hanyalah meringkuk di lantai **marmer **yang sangat dingin.

"Bahkan lantai ini tidak sehangat milik Luhan-**hyung..."**

.

.

.

.

Luhan terpaku di depan pintu rumah. Hampir saja ia berteriak dan membangunkan seisi rumah dan tetangga kalau saja tak mengenali siapa yang berdiri di depan rumahnya dengan keadaan menggenaskan. Rambut berantakan, seragamnya keluar dan dasi tidak terpasang dengan rapi, juga luka memenuhi sekujur tubuhnya. Pipi pucatnya merona dan sesekali suara cegukan muncul. Satu hal yang pasti melihat keadaan. Sehun telah minum.

"Ya Tuhan, Sehun! Kau habis berkelahi?" Luhan lebih memilih menanyakan tentang luka memar di tubuh daripada perihal minum. Luhan dengan sigap meletakkan tangan kanan Sehun di bahunya. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk menahan pinggang yang lebih muda agar tidak terjerembet ke depan.

"Luhan-hik-hyung."

"Dasar bocah ini. Aku saja belum pernah minum." Luhan berjengit kaget mencium bau **alchohol **tercium jelas dari mulut Sehun. Ia segera membawa Sehun masuk ke kamar setelah mengunci pintu depan kembali. Untung Eommanya tidak bangun mendengar kegaduhan di depan tadi. Bagaimana bisa anak ini tetap menjadi menyebalkan meskipun sedang mabuk? Mengancam dan berteriak akan menghancurkan kameranya jika Luhan tidak mau membukakan pintu. Luhan menghela nafas lelah. Ia bersumpah akan mencaci maki anak ini jika bangun nanti.

"Luhan-hik-hyung..."

"Sudah tidur. Berhentilah meracau, Oh Sehun." Titah Luhan berusaha melepaskan jambakan Sehun pada rambutnya. Ya Tuhan anak ini! Sehun tertawa keras dan semakin mengencangkan tarikannya. Luhan berteriak kesakitan dan memukul-mukul tangan Sehun. Tapi setelah itu, isakan lirih terdengar di kegelapan kamar. Perlahan... Sehun melepaskan jambakannya dan ganti memeluk tangan Luhan. Ia mengendus disana dan tanpa Luhan ketahui apa maksudnya, Sehun memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya hingga mengenai kasur dan kaos Luhan. Luhan mendesah frustasi dan balas menarik rambut Sehun. Namun, tak ada reaksi berarti selain dengkuran halus yang dikeluarkan. Luhan menyalakan lampu tidur di atas nakas dan memandangi wajah polos Sehun tertidur. Entah mengapa, Luhan merasa sedikit bersalah melihat keadaan anak ini. Seharusnya tadi ia mengantar Sehun pulang dan memastikannya selamat. Tapi sekarang coba lihat. Anak ini bahkan tersesat di rumahnya dengan keadaan jauh dari kata baik. Sehun menggeliat seperti anak kucing dan memeluk guling Luhan dengan nyaman. Sudut bibir Luhan tertarik ke atas. Tapi kemudian, raut wajah Sehun berubah gelisah dan keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari dahinya. Alisnya berkerut menjadi satu dan bibirnya memanggil-manggil seseorang.

"Sssttt... tenanglah... semua akan baik-baik saja..." tenang Luhan menghapus peluh di leher Sehun. Keadaan membaik kembali. Sehun sudah tidak mengigau dan tidurnya nyaman seperti semula. Luhan menarik selimut menutupi tubuh Sehun hingga dada dan mematikan lampu tidur. Sebelum ia benar-benar keluar, lirihan kecil membuat hati kecilnya teriris.

"Sehun ingin membeli eomma..."

**~oOo~**

Sehun kembali membuat masalah di pagi hari. Anak itu berteriak dan mengatakan 'ia diculik' setelah sadar bahwa kasur yang ia tiduri bukanlah miliknya. Bahkan tas dan segala benda-benda lainnya tidak ada. Sehun merutuk dalam hati menyadari ponselnya juga tak ada di saku celana. Ia bergegas turun dari kasur, tapi perutnya yang seperti diaduk paksa membuat ia mau tidak mau tetap tinggal.

Cklek!

"Eoh, kau sudah sadar?"

"Luhan-**hyung?"**

Luhan tersenyum geli melihat ekspressi kaget Sehun. Tak jauh beda ternyata. Ia mendekati laki-laki itu dengan membawa segelas air putih hangat serta semangkuk bubur di atas nampan. Diletakkannya nampan itu di atas nakas. Luhan memberikan segelas air putih untuk Sehun yang langsung diteguk habis oleh si penerima. Ah, tak jauh beda juga dengan dirinya tempo lalu. Luhan terkikik dalam hati. Setelah habis, ia berikan bubur itu yang juga langsung disantap tanpa ampun.

"Hei, Sehun..."

"Hn."

"Aku mau saja membagi eommaku denganmu."

Sehun menoleh. Ia menatap Luhan bingung dan sedikit kaget. Luhan tersenyum manis dan menganggukkan kepala yakin. Dengan semangat ia rengkuh leher Sehun hingga membuat pemiliknya tersedak karena tak sempat menelan bubur.

"Aku tidak papa punya **dongsaeng **menyebalkan sepertimu. Kau imut juga waktu tidur."

Kali ini Sehun benar-benar tersedak parah.

"Kau melihatku tidur!?"

Luhan tersenyum lebar mengiyakan pernyataan Sehun. Sehun menepuk keras dahinya dan menggeleng tak percaya. Luhan merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar seakan ingin memeluk Sehun lagi yang dibalas tatapan **horror. **Belum sempat sang **hyung ** memeluk, **si dongsaeng **lebih dulu melempar wajah konyol yang lebih tua hingga jatuh dari kasur dan menimbulkan suara bedebum yang keras. Sehun tertawa lebar. Tapi tidak dengan Luhan. Laki-laki itu menutup mata kirinya dengan wajah ingin menangis.

"Aku tidak akan tertipu lagi dengan lelucuoan konyolmu itu **hyung." **Ejek Sehun tak takut. Sebelah tangan Luhan masih menutup mata kirinya sedangkan yang sebelah meraba-raba keadaan sekitar.

"S-Sehun... panggilkan eommaku... cepat."

"Apa kau masih mau menipuku,**hyung?"**

"Gelap. Kenapa gelap?" Luhan berseru panik. Tangannya menemukan pinggiran kasur dan ia mulai berdiri. Tapi nampaknya, Sehun masih menganggap orang di sampingnya membuat lelucuoan konyol seperti yang sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak bisa melihat... Tidak bisa-hiks." Luhan membuka kedua matanya. Tangannya tak lagi menutup mata kiri itu. Tatapan yang ia berikan kosong. Sehun merasa ada yang tidak beres. Ia menarik tangan Luhan pelan dan mendudukkan **hyung**nya di atas kasur. Diayunkan tangannya tepat di depan wajah Luhan. Namun... bola mata itu tidak lagi mengikuti gerak tangan Sehun. Tanpa membuang waktu lebih lama, ia berlari keluar dan memanggil eomma Luhan. Ia memanggil dan berteriak sekeras yang ia bisa kala mengetahui tak ada seorangpun di dalam rumah.

Laki-laki itu kembali ke kamar dan segera menggendong **hyung-**nya di punggung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sekarang aku mengerti, kenapa kau menggunakan mata kirimu untuk memotret."

"Benarkah? Kau terlihat meragukan Oh Sehun..."

Sehun tersenyum tipis dan ikut tidur di atas rerumputan memandangi awan. Mengetahui mata sebelah kanan Luhan ternyata cacat ia menyesal kenapa tidak dari awal ia menyadari kalau pupil mata kanan Luhan tidak pernah bergerak. Luhan mengangkat tangannya tinggi dan menggambar sesuatu di langit dengan telunjuk. Melukiskan sebuah tulisan yang tidak bisa Sehun ikuti sebaik dulu.

"Apa yang kau tulis?"

"Mata Xi Luhan, adalah mata Oh Sehun."

.

.

.

**END**

**Ehm. Mic test hana dul. Wkwkwk hai! Lama tidak berjumpa-,- Apa kabar semua? Sparkle harap baik-baik selalu. Kali ini Sparkle bawa fic baru Oneshoot untuk event HunHan Bubble Tea Couple. Hayoo ikutan dong. Diramein eventnya. Yeah ini memang agak sedikit berantakan dan aneh atau tidak nyambung terserah sajalah. Tapi tolong beri review dan komentarnya. Terimakasih telah membaca (y)**


End file.
